


april is when lilacs bloom

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: the voice of her father, coming from the living room, prompted a memory she had long forgotten.“your birthmark, though transparent, is a beautiful strand of lilacs. you’re special, mina.” he had once told her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for chaeng's birthday. the last update will hopefully be on april 23rd.

_she is 8 years old_ , embraced in the glory of her uniform. her hair is tied up in a neat ponytail, revealing her bashful pretty face, which is adorned with a number of moles.

 

it is a pleasant spring day; the warm breeze gently teases her skirt as she stands to the left of the school gate, away from the crowd of new faces: some jumping in place from excitement and some clutching into their parents, begging them to just take them back home. first graders have always been awfully dramatic. nothing about elementary school is that thrilling, nor that frightening.

 

she remembers being calm on her own first day of school, unlike a _certain_ person.

“mina! who are you assisting?” that same _certain_ person jumps before her out of the blue, beaming gleefully.

mina just shrugs her shoulders. every year, third grade students would help first year graders around, a _safe_ way of making them feel more comfortable, although mina likes to disagree with the safe description, ‘cause no little kid is ever safe with momo.

 

she chuckles inwardly at the memory of their first day.

 

_momo and mina stood at the same spot mina was occupying, distant from the mob of kids their age. mina looked afraid, or that’s what 7-year-old momo, -who had joined school a year later than her peers-, believed. she took mina’s hand in hers, grinning from ear to ear at the girl, “don’t worry, miguri, moguri will hold your hand and never let go. i’ll protect you.” momo said reassuringly, 2 minutes before she stumbled and fell, erupting in ugly sobs. a friendly third grader, minzy, took them to the nurse’s office where momo had her knee checked._

 

8-year-old mina is pulled back to reality by two small voices holding an all familiar conversation, right behind her.

“don’t worry, chewy, _chingu chaengie_ will not let go of your hand, and will keep you safe.”

 

she smiles, turning around to take a look. the two girls are encompassed in the safety of their bubble of rainbows and butterflies, where nothing can harm them, not when they are holding each other’s hands.

 

mina decides to approach them, to assist them through their first period, and to make sure that whoever _chingu chaengie_ is, she wouldn’t trip over her 6-year-old bravery and fall the way momo did.

 

mina steps towards them carefully as if afraid she’d burst their bubble and scare the butterflies away. she waves gently, standing at a safe distance. “hello, i’m third grader myoui mina,” she greets, her significant gummy smile coming to light.

 

silence falls upon them as she waits for a reply, looking at them properly for the first time. one of the girls is particularly taller than most kids her age, even a bit taller than mina herself. the second girl is short, and mina wonders if she’s actually that short or if it is the effect of standing next to her tall friend. both of them smile, waving back awkwardly.

 

“may i be your guide for today?” mina offers softly. the shorter girl, whose hair was in cute pigtails, glances up at her best friend, and only when the latter nods does she look back at the stranger standing before them.

 

“my name is chaeyoung. my best friend is chewy. she’s from taiwan so she is not fluent in korean yet.” they bow, hands still intertwined.

the older girl bows back, hiding her surprise of knowing that the tiny girl in pigtails was the one promising to take care of the other, when she, at first look, thought that it was the other way around.

 

calling for momo, who is still wandering around aimlessly, mina silently promises herself that she will make sure that chaeyoung doesn’t end up ugly crying in the nurse’s office, and not just for the first day of school, but for the _rest of the year_.

 

-

 

mina is changing into her penguin onesie, which has been her pyjamas since last christmas, when she feels a sudden urge to scratch her collarbone. with little steps, she walks out of her room and to the bathroom.

she pulls the box where she keeps her bath-time toys, and carefully steps on it to check what she thinks is a mosquito bite.

 

her birthmark, which is right where the sudden itch is, is starting to turn red from all the unconscious scratching. however, mina doesn't miss the strange white halo surrounding it.

she hops off the box, pushes it back into place, and strolls back to her bedroom. the voice of her father, coming from the living room, prompts a memory she has long forgotten.

 

_“your birthmark, though transparent and hard to see, is a beautiful strand of lilacs. you’re special, mina.”_

 

mina, back in her room, remembers a piece of paper she had once ripped off a magazine and keeps at the bottom of her nightstand drawer. with diligent fingers, she fetches it and sits on the edge of her bed, her eyes focusing on the bold letters as her hand soothes the abused skin of her collarbone.

  
**white lilacs** : innocence of childhood, purity.


End file.
